


His Girl

by DonnaClaireHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaClaireHolmes/pseuds/DonnaClaireHolmes
Summary: I never thought working with the Winchesters once would turn my world completely around, but here I am.





	1. The Hunt

I met him on a hunt. A clan of vampires was being rowdy somewhere in upstate New York and a friend of yours had called several groups of hunters to help. He came with his brother and their awkward looking friend. For some reason the friend wouldn’t stop staring at me like something was wrong, but I tried to brush it off. We were all together in an old barn a mile away from the clan’s base, getting our weapons together and sharing stories of previous hunts, scars included. I had several lines marking down my right leg from when a Wendigo got a bit too close. I was sharing the story of my scars to a few hunters I had just met when his brother came up and joined our circle.

“Hey. I’m Sam, that’s my brother,”

“Dean.” I cut him off, “Winchester. And that means that’s Castiel, right?”

“Uh, yeah. How’d you,”

“What hunter in America doesn’t know of the Winchesters by now?” Another hunter cut him off this time, a young man about my age. “You guys have practically seen it all, am I right?” He turns to the rest of us for reassurance as Sam bows his head in embarrassment. 

“Just about, yeah.” He said under his breath.

“Alright, Winchester, we’re showing battle scars.” I chimed back in as I rolled up my pant leg, revealing the scars and getting an audible “Ouch!” from the group. I smirked triumphantly, and that’s when I noticed him from over Sam’s shoulder, just looking at me. Dean was still talking to Castiel, but his eyes were reading up and down from my eyes to my leg and back up. I blinked, trying to return my thoughts to the people gasping at my leg. I turned to Sam with a smile, “I’m sure a Winchester has a few injuries here and there, right?” He nodded, and within an instant he was picking up his shirt to show a scar from a bullet wound right in his gut. We stood in silence, not knowing how to proceed with this information. 

“Sammy, pull your shirt down, we’ve got work to do.” I heard the gruff voice, realizing the rest of the crew had gathered around our semi-circle in an attempt to organize ourselves. Joshua, my friend and the hunter who called us all together, cleared his throat and began to explain the situation. I wasn’t paying attention at all, I was having a staring contest with Dean. His green eyes had me mesmerized, and I only remembered I had a job to do when Joshua called my name.

“Brune, you and the Winchesters will take the back of the barn. Brune….” I had spaced out and it was hard to break you out of it.   
“Taliya!” Joshua was getting tired of calling my name, and after blinking a few times he laughed, “Oh good, you’re still with us.” He smiled. We’d been friends since long before either of us had found ourselves in the business, and he knew when someone was throwing me off. 

Later than night, I found myself in the backseat of a Chevy Impala sitting next to an angel and behind the Winchesters. I had to smile, it had seemed that only a week ago I was going to hang up my hunting gear for good. Joshua knew I had lost a lot more in that Wendigo fight than just some blood, and he figured I could use a little boost back into the game. It was sweet of him, but I should’ve known something was up when he opened the door to his house with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Back to the matter at hand, Dean had stopped the car a few houses down from the barn where the vampires were spotted. It was a simple mission; sneak in, steak some vamps, and be home in time to watch Saturday Night Live. The four of us began making our way to the barn. Sam and Dean led the group while Castiel and I held up the back. I was walking backwards for the most part while Castiel just looked forward with a confused look. 

“Taliya.” He tried to whisper but it was just a bit louder than what a whisper should be.

“Castiel.” I replied, trying to speak in the same manner that he did, which made him smile.

“Your brother misses you.” He said bluntly, and I stopped. How could he have known? Did he make it to Heaven? Was he alright?

These were questions to be asked later, because we were approaching the back of the barn. Dean insisted on being the first to rush in, but I made sure I was second. Sam wasn’t thrilled but I gave him a look that told him to back off. Dean nodded, busted the door open, and the four of us ran inside. Luckily, the vampires hadn’t caught wind that we were coming, and weren’t ready for an attack. 

Dean ran past several of the monsters, leaving them for me to skewer. I got through a handful of them out when of the corner of my eye I saw a young boy, no more than twelve years old, holding a shotgun at me. His face was pale and I could see his fangs sprouting from his mouth. I quickly glanced around and couldn’t see the three guys anywhere. I placed the spike on the ground and held my hands up in surrender. I took a step close to try and reason with the boy, and that’s when I heard Dean’s voice behind me.

“Taliya!” He screamed. I looked over my shoulder to get a glimpse, to make sure it was really him, and in that second the boy pulled the trigger. 

There was a ringing in my ear and I could barely feel the left side of my body. I looked down, and saw several holes in my stomach and leg from the shrapnel. Soon after, I fell to my knees, and then down on my right side. Dean came running up to me and picked me up, running back to the car. Sam made his way through and punched the kid unconscious. Monster or not, it was still a kid, and Sam didn’t want to be the one to kill him. Dean raced me back to his car, spread a blanket on the hood and lowered me on it gently. Castiel materialized next to him, immediately going to the trunk for medical supplies. Dean picked up my shirt to reveal five shrapnel holes.

“Sorry.” He whispered right before unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down far enough to see four more gaping holes in my thigh. I inhaled sharply through the pain as Castiel came back, handing off rolls of gauze to Dean. The whole world felt like it was spinning around me, the figures of the two guys becoming fuzzier. Sam made it back and immediately turned to Castiel.

“Can’t you fix her?” He whispered, none of us knowing if the vampires had followed us or not. I saw Castiel shake his head “no” and began to say something about wardings. I didn’t get to hear the rest, because my mind had turn off its light switch and everything became black.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I survived....

I could feel my body aching as I began to come to. Great, I was alive. It smelled like disinfectants and the light was far too bright for me to open my eyes. I sighed and tried to move different parts of my body; my toes, my feet, and I had made it to my knees before everything started to sting. I couldn’t move my hips without wincing, let alone most of my upper body. I figured I was only out for the night, and decided maybe it would be a good idea to open my eyes, at least let somebody know I was alive. 

Slowly, I began seeing objects; a table, a bouquet of flowers, a wall that was mostly windows but the shades were closed. A hospital, they brought me to a hospital. I didn’t expect anyone to be in the room with me, maybe Joshua, but that’s not who was sleeping in the armchair next to my bed. 

Dean Winchester looked as if he hadn’t slept in days and someone had finally given him some sleeping pills or something. His hair was disheveled, his stubble had grown, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. But in this moment, he was asleep, and I was extremely confused. Why was he in my room? Wouldn’t they have left town by now? Was the mission even over? Clearly he couldn’t answer these questions for me, and I had no intention of waking him up.

I was so relieved when the door to my room opened, even if it was Sam carrying three coffees and Castiel trailing behind him. The two of them looked fine, cleaned up and even well rested. Sam’s face lit up when he noticed I was awake. He sat on the other side of the bed and took my hand in his. 

“Taliya? Hey! It’s alright. You’re going to be alright.” He whispered, conscious of his sleeping brother.

“Why... “ My voice broke and I figured I shouldn’t strain anything, so I motioned for a paper and pen. Castiel grabbed the clipboard from the end of my bed and flipped to a blank page.

Why are you here? Was the first question I wrote. Sam looked confused, and so did Castiel, but that was Castiel’s normal face so I turned back to Sam. 

“You were bleeding out. We couldn’t leave you.” He said with a soft smile, making me think that maybe they cared.

How long? 

His smile quickly faded as I wrote that question. 

“Taliya, it’s been almost two weeks.” He could barely look me in the eye as his grip on my hand tightened. He looked up and saw the look of confusion in my eyes.

“That shotgun the kid used was laced with poison, and the shells were covered in supernatural wardings. Castiel couldn’t even remove the shards. It took the doctors a few days to figure out what combination of poisons were used. You were in a medically induced coma until they could figure out a treatment plan. They’re pretty confident it worked, and seeing that you’re awake now is a bit more confirmation.” He gave me a sad smile. I squeezed his hand back. Grabbing the pen once more I drew a simple arrow pointing to the left, to the sleeping hunter next to me. Sam smiled, taking the pen and throwing it at his brother. The pen hit Dean’s head and he snapped awake, pulling out the knife he was holding.

“What the?!?!” It took him a second for his eyes to adjust. He didn’t notice I was awake, and kept his attention on Sam.

“Sammy…. How long has it…” Dean noticed me move my head around, and immediately stopped talking. 

“Hey.” I managed to whisper. Whispering didn’t make my whole body ache, but it took a bit of effort. His eyes grew sad, and he could barely look at me. I reached my hand out and tried to slap his shoulder but it ended up more like a light tap. “What’s the matter with you?” I said with a smile, which had Sam and Castiel laughing and only made Dean’s face look even more sad.

“Guys, do you mind taking a step out?” He asked his brother and friend quietly but with as much force if he was yelling. Without saying a thing, the two guys left once again. It was just me and Dean. I laid there, staring at him. His eyes never moved from the floor, even as he began to spoke.

“I’m sor…”

“Shut up.” I snapped, finally having my voice back, even if it was a little quiet. He looked up at me, and i saw some tears building in his eyes.

“The hell do you have to be sorry for?” I don’t know why I was being so hard on him. Maybe it was because this was only the second time he had ever spoken to me, the first when he called my name during the hunt. Dean leaned forward and grabbed my hand, leaning his elbows on the edge of the bed. His eyes never met mine again for a long while. He sighed before he spoke to me. 

“Taliya…. Josh…”

“No….” I felt the tears welling in my eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” He shook his head. Tears refused to come out of my eyes. I was so mad; at Dean, at Joshua, at the vampires, hell I was mad at God too. “The kid that got you found his way to Joshua, who was clearing out the basement, and took a better shot.”

I was at a lost for words, but somehow all I could think about was how green his eyes were. Not too dark, like an emerald, but a bright green all the same. Was I…. No I couldn’t be….. Well, maybe. 

Maybe I was falling for Dean.


	3. He Fell Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried sulking in my room, but Dean managed to trick me into coming out.

The doctors released me on bedrest a few days later. The Winchesters insisted I stay at their bunker, that it would be safer and Castiel could work on healing me more now that the shrapnel was out of my body. He told me that the poisons the vampire used took a considerable toll on my soul, and that daily sessions with him should have me back up and about in no time.

Two months go by, I’m still not 100% and it’s gnawing me on the inside that I can’t go back and finish the job. I’m laying down in the bedroom the guys gave me and Castiel is holding his hands above me. There’s a glowing blue light radiating from them, and it feels like I’m in a tanning booth when he does this. After the session, Castiel pulls up a chair and sits next to me. 

“Don’t be upset.” He starts, and I immediately get concerned.

“Why would I be upset?”

“Sam and Dean went to finish off the vampire nest. They should be back soon.” I didn’t feel as much betrayed as I did belittled. Did they not believe in my ability to hunt? Did they still see me as some poor injured little thing? They had no right. I sat up and stood, which sent the usual sting though my side and up my back. Castiel tried to stop me but I ripped my arm from his grasp and marched to the entry room of the bunker. 

They had laid out papers on the map-table thing marking out where they’d re-enter the area. Castiel followed me, and put a hand on my shoulder when they curled over at the site of a file of victim profiles, Joshua’s picture being on the top. 

“They could’ve told me.”

“They didn’t want to upset you.” And with that, my fist met the table quickly, making a loud crashing sound against the hollow table. I looked up to see the boys standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the two of us. They both had looks of concern on their faces, which made my face turn beet red as I stormed back to my room and slammed the door so loud that they had to have heard.

I took a shower, punching the ceramic wall a couple of times until my knuckles bled. I pulled open my laptop and began to write. Fiction seemed to keep me going, because I fell asleep at my desk. 

The next morning I woke up in my bed and under my sheets. The thought of one of them moving me made me shudder. There was also a note left on my nightstand. 

Breakfast at 9.

Breakfast? All this and they’re just going to invite me for what, a cup of coffee and a chat? I was still fuming over yesterday, so I threw the paper in the garbage can and made a sign for the outside of my door that simply said “NO”.

Dean didn’t get the message. Ten minutes after nine, he was knocking at my door. Well, he was kicking at it because his hands were full. 

“Taliya?”

“Fuck off.” He started to kick again, which is when I lept off of my bed and swung the door open. His face was covered in regret, which was something I had never imagined on him, and in his hands was a tray filled with breakfast items; all the way down to a small French press of a medium roast coffee, my favorite. I grabbed the tray from him, placed it on the edge of my bed, and slammed the door shut just as he was about to open his mouth to speak. 

Disregarding all but the coffee, I sat back at my desk and continued to write. If I had stayed at my door, I might have just thrown the tray at his face and potentially lose my right to stay in the bunker. A few minutes later my phone rings. It’s a text from Sam. 

“He feels bad.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“He thinks it’s his fault you got hurt.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Well, yes…. Would you just come out and talk to us? Please?”

“...... I’ll be out in ten.”

It turns out it wasn’t Sam that texted me, but Dean on his phone. He was standing in the kitchen with his hands behind his back, looking down at his boots. 

“So, not Sam then?”

“Not Sam.” Dean answered. He took a step forward and held one of my hands in his, leaning down and kissing my gently on the lips.


End file.
